classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Borghertz's Sneaky Hands
Category:Quests Category:Jeuno QuestsCategory:Artifact Quests |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Speak with Nanaa Mihgo in Windurst Woods to start the quest As Thick as Thieves. **Once you have flagged this quest you will be able to open the coffers for the Rogue's Culotte and Rogue's Vest. *Speak to Guslam at H-8 in Upper Jeuno in the Durable Shields shop and accept the quest. Once you have flagged this quest you will be able to open the coffer for the Old Gauntlets. The Hands *Head to Davoi and then into Monastic Cavern. You're going to have to open a coffer here, so either: :*Obtain a Davoi Coffer Key; or :*Come as a thief and bring along tools to pick the lock (see Picking your Coffers and Chests). *Open a coffer in Monastic Cavern and obtain the Old Gauntlets (key item). *Head back to Upper Jeuno and talk to Guslam again, who will tell you he lacks the skill to repair them. *If this is your first AF hand quest, you must do the following: :*Talk to Deadly Minnow behind the counter in the same shop as Guslam, and he will tell you to find a Mithra at the Tenshodo for more information. :*Go to Lower Jeuno and go into the Tenshodo to talk to Yin Pocanakhu at J-8. Pay her 1,000 gil to hear her story. *Head to Port Jeuno, go downstairs into the Auction House area, and find a ??? on some crates outside the Jeuno Duty-Free Shop (H-8). *Click on the ??? for a cutscene and ask to have the gloves repaired. *Go to F-8 in Castle Zvahl Baileys and touch one of the torches to spawn Dark Spark. *Kill Dark Spark. *Touch the torch again (make sure you touch the same torch you used to spawn him) to receive the Shadow Flames (key item). :*If other players in the party also need this key item, they can touch the torch as well - you don't have to fight him for each person. *Head back to Port Jeuno and click on the ??? at the toolbox for a cutscene. This completes the quest. The Rest *Guslam mentions something about armor scattered about Vana'diel. You can find two more pieces of armor by simply opening coffers in the following zones: :*Castle Oztroja: Rogue's Culotte :*Castle Zvahl Baileys: Rogue's Vest *You can either farm for the appropriate keys to open the coffers, or use a lock-pick of some sort. ;Notes: :*Even though this is the lowest level piece, you cannot get this quest first. You must have started As Thick as Thieves (AF2) before you can start this quest. :*If you have any other Borghertz's Hands quest active you will need to complete that one before you can get this quest. :*After starting the quest, you can obtain the rewards in any order. :*The quest is marked complete upon obtaining the gloves. ---- Game Description Client: Guslam (Durable Shields, Upper Jeuno) Summary: :Gauntlets wrought by Borghertz, the legendary craftsman, lie hidden somewhere in Vana'diel.